KKPCALM24/Image Gallery
Screenshots KKPCALM 24 Resting Pikario.png|Pikario is resting from his injuries KKPCALM 24 Sphere.png|Parfait looking at her sphere KKPCALM24-Parfait introduces herself again.png|Parfait introduces herself again KKPCALM 24 Grave makes Nendos.png|Grave makes Nendos underlings from clay KKPCALM 24 Grave smirking.png|Grave smirks at his creation KKPCALM 24 Elisio appears.png|Elisio appears KKPCALM 24 Elisio tells Noir's message.png|Elisio conveys Noir's message‎ KKPCALM 24 Grave is ready to go.png|Grave is ready to go KKPCALM 24 Newborn Nendos.png|The Nendos salute Grave KKPCALM 24 Grave close-up.png|Close-up of Grave KKPCALM 24 Ciel is pumped up.png|Ciel is in high spirits KKPCALM 24 Ciel pumped up 2.png|Ciel at the town square KKPCALM 24 Karate club running.png|Ciel sees the Karate club jogging KKPCALM 24 Genichirou.png|Genichirou leading the team KKPCALM 24 Ciel Karate.png|Ciel tries out Karate as well KKPCALM 24 Ciel trying out Karate.png|Ciel doing a practice punch KKPCALM 24 Ichika sees Ciel.png|Ichika sees Ciel KKPCALM 24 Ciel sees Ichika.png|Ciel sees Ichika KKPCALM 24 Ciel is happy to see Ichika.png|Ciel is happy to see Ichika KKPCALM 24 Ciel is hungry.png|Ciel is hungry KKPCALM 24 Ciel tries to hide that she's hungry.png|Ciel tries to hide that she's hungry KKPCALM 24 Ciel talks to Genichiro.png|Ciel talks to Genichirou KKPCALM 24 Ciel in her school unform.png|Ciel in her school uniform KKPCALM 24 Himari surprise.png|Himari is surprised to see Ciel KKPCALM 24 Surprised class.png|The class is suprised to see the prodigy in their school KKPCALM 24 Ciel does a peace sign.png|Ciel does the peace sign KKPCALM 24 Ciel and Ichika.png|Ciel with Ichika KKPCALM 24 Ichika face.png|Ichika reacts to Ciel's claim that she's "perfect" at studies KKPCALM 24 Perfect maths.png|Ciel does well at maths KKPCALM 24 Ichika basketball.png|Ichika playing basketball in class KKPCALM 24 Ciel playing basketball.png|Ciel does well at basketball too KKPCALM 24 Saying.png|Ciel tries to explain a Japanese saying KKPCALM 24 Wrong answer.png|Unfortunately, it was the wrong answer KKPCALM 24 Japanese is difficult.png|Ciel cries out that Japanese is difficult KKPCALM 24 Hungry Ciel being offered bento.png|Ciel being offered a lunch packet by her classmates KKPCALM 24 Ciel transforms into Kirarin.png|Ciel transforms into Kirarin KKPCALM 24 Kirarin sweat.png|Kirarin peaks at her classmates KKPCALM 24 Surprised classmates.png|Her classmates are in shock KKPCALM 24 Decoy.png|Ichika plants a decoy to rescue Kirarin KKPCALM 24 Aoi escape.png|Aoi helps Kirarin escape with a box KKPCALM 24 Angry principal.png|The principal is angry someone left a box lying around KKPCALM 24 Freaked out Kirarin.png|Kirarin is afraid to be discovered KKPCALM 24 Surprised trio.png|The trio is surprised to see the principal KKPCALM 24 Ichika knows what to do.png|Ichika knows exactly what to do KKPCALM 24 Principal Pun 1.png|Ichika addresses the principal - KKPCALM 24 Principal pun 2.png|She makes a pun with (promising, in good shape) KKPCALM 24 Ichika pun.png|Ichika waits for the principal's reaction KKPCALM 24 Principal loves pun.png|The principal loves her pun ‎ KKPCALM 24 Himari stealth.png|Himari quickly gets the box while the principal is distracted KKPCALM 24 Kirarin embarassed about her problem.png|Kirarin is embarassed about her problem KKPCALM 24 Everyone loves Kirarin.png|The trio assures Kirarin that she's fine KKPCALM 24 Aoi does the devils horn sign.png|Aoi does the sign of the horns KKPCALM 24 Kirarin Ichika.png|Kirarin loves Ichika KKPCALM 24 Kirarin Himari.png|Kirarin loves Himari KKPCALM 24 Kirarin Aoi.png|Kirarin loves Aoi KKPCALM 24 Kirarin satisfied.png|Kirarin ate a lot and is satisfied KKPCALM 24 Ciel transforms back.png|After eating, Ciel has transformed back KKPCALM 24 Honk.png|Honk KKPCALM 24 Grave appears with Nendos.png|Grave appears with his Nendos underlings KKPCALM 24 Macaron here.png|Macaron appears to help the younger Cures KKPCALM 24 Conveniently Chocolat here too.png|Conveniently, Chocolat is here too KKPCALM 24 Car boy.png|Grave in his car KKPCALM24 Cupcake Nendo.jpg|Episode 24 Nendo Monster KKPCALM 24 Rainbow Ribbon.png|Parfait using the Rainbow Ribbon KKPCALM 24 Parfait.png|Parfait says she's "perfect" KKPCALM 24 Parfait being thrown.png|Parfait being thrown through the air KKPCALM 24 Gelato creating ice.png|Gelato creating ice KKPCALM 24 Tickle.png|Macaron tickles the Nendos fusion KKPCALM 24 Nendo monster laughing.png|The fusion laughs due to being tickled KKPCALM 24 Slippery.png|The Nendos fusion slips on the ice KKPCALM 24 Determined Parfait.png|Determined Parfait KKPCALM 24 Purified Nendos.png|Purified Nendos KKPCALM 24 Grave bothering a Nendo.png|Grave urges one of his Nendos to hurry up KKPCALM 24 Kirarin turned back.png|Parfait turned back into Kirarin KKPCALM 24 Baking at the KiraPati.png|Everyone baking together at the KiraPati KKPCALM 24 Onee-san approval.png|Akira and Yukari approve KKPCALM 24 Bird muffins.png|The bird muffins everyone created together Wallpapers wall_kira_24_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. KKPCALM24.png|This episode's other wallpapers Category:Image Galleries Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode episodes